Change of Pace
by DeepFriedMarshmallow
Summary: SasoDei. Alternate universe. Deidara is an orphan living in an orphanage in the slums of New Tide city. Then one day he meets a famous artist and righter Sasori Akasuna. SasoDei


_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

Narative

-----------------------------------------

_'Hello my name is Deidara Taki, I'm a very famous artist. My art is known and adored world wide. I am extremely successful and very well liked. Even the great Sasori Akasuna looks up to me. I am-' _"Deidara! Get down here now!" a shrill cruel voice called. Deidara, a Young boy of fourteen years with long flowing blond hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and beautiful feminine features, was awoken from his window side daydream by the yell of his care taker Ms. England. You see Deidara was not, in fact, a famous artist, people didn't adore him, and Sasori Akasuna didn't look up to him, no one did really. He was, however, a poor orphan boy living in the slums of New Tide city. "Coming." Deidara called back as he raced down the stairs and into the parlor where he found sitting in a large chair by the fire. was a tall ugly woman with her hair in restrained into tight orderly curls. She had a horrible sneering face, cold affection-less eyes, and long sharp nails painted black. She wore a fancy black dress, the same one every day. Deidara suspected her closet was filled with dozens of copies of the same dress. 's personality matched her outer appearance to a T. She loved nothing more than order and obedience, and didn't have an ounce of affection in her evil body. Why she chose to run an orphanage Deidara just could never figure out. "You called Ma'am?" "Yes I need you to go shopping for me." said holding out a list and a bank card. "If I find you bought anything not on the list I'll kick you to the streets." "Yes ma'am" "Oh and stop that silly day dreaming and find something productive to do with your time. After all you will never be more than a burden on society. You are dismissed." "Thank you ma'am." Deidara replied bowing and exiting the room. He headed out the front door and onto the city streets. Tucking the list and bank card into his pocket he hurried off to the shopping district.

Finlay after several hours of shopping he had bought everything on the list, even managing to haggle down some of the prices. Deidara headed back to the orphanage tired and aching, his small body laden with bags. Although he was so exhausted he could hardly keep his head up and every inch of his body hurt he kept his ever optimistic view on life humming a merry tune, he just knew things would get better soon. Suddenly Deidara crashed into something hard and warm, he fell back onto his butt with a thump. "Itai" Deidara groaned rubbing his backside. Deidara looked up to see what he had run into only to find the most gorgeous boy he had ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. This boy was slightly taller than Deidara, appearing to be around fifteen, with an air of sternness and maturity about him. The boy had short, bright red hair styled so it was stylish and expertly mused. His half lidded chocolate brown eyes were staring disapprovingly at deidara. His stern demeanor contrasted sharply with his boyish features and perfect completion. The redhead was dressed in an expensive blood red button-up collared silk shirt and black tailored pants. "Watch where you are going brat." The boy spoke in a smooth and elegant voice which seemed to carry a great deal of maturity and authority. "Oh I'm so sorry sir." Deidara replied jumping up and bowing even thou his body screamed in protest. "I'm really sorry for not paying more attention to where I was walking." "Very well. Brat, do you happen to know where Madam England's orphan care facility is? " "Yes sir, I live there. I was just heading back now." Deidara responded picking up his bags "I could show you the way if you want." "Yes that would be very helpful. What is your name brat?" "I'm Deidara Taki" "Well then, Thank you Deidara" "You're welcome" Deidara and the boy began to walk towards the orphanage. "By the way, my name is Sasori Akasuna." The boy stated after several minuets of silence. "Wait" Deidara said stopping in his tracks "Sasori Akasuna? As in the author and artist Sasori Akasuna?" "Yes, Why" "Oh well I, um, I really love your work." "Aren't you an orphan?" At this Deidara nodded "Then how have you come to be familiar with my work?" "Oh well the nice lady who runs the library sometimes gives me the old or damaged books instead of throwing them out. Some of them happened to be works of yours, including a biography and picture book of your art." "Interesting" "Um yeah. Oh hey look we're here." Deidara said walking up to the orphanage and holding the door open for Sasori. "Follow me, I'll show you to ." "Hn". Sasoori followed Deidara into the parlor "?" "What now Deidara?" "Sasori Akasuna is here to see you" "Oh really" turned around and greeted Sasori warmly with a fake, sugar sweet smile. "It's wonderful to finally meet you, please sit down." said motioning for Sasori to sit in a chair by the fire. "Thank you ." "Oh please, call me Lesli." giggled. "Very well Lesli," "Deidara give the food to Cheffie and while your in there tell him to make some food for our guest, then put the rest of the bags in my quarters. You are dismissed." Deidara bowed and walked out of the parlor, down the hall, and into the kitchen. Cheffie was a tall beefy man with a black mustache and friendly eyes that suited his warm, generous personality. "Hi Cheffie." Deidara said handing Cheffie the food bags "Why hello-a to you-a to Deidara." Cheffie said happily. " wanted me to ask you to make her guest some food" "Oh a-really? Who is-a this-a guest-a?" "Sasori Akasuna" "Oh-a? Isn't that-a boy you admire?" "Um, yes" Deidara said, a blush creeping onto his face. Deidara said good bye to Cheffie and headed to 's chambers to leave the other bags and the bank card. After this was done Deidara had a quick dinner, courtesy of Cheffie and went off to bed.

-------------------------------------------------

Dudes i wrote this entire thing in arround an hour right before bed last night. Sorry i haven't been updating Welcome to Akatsuki often. But now i'm starting to wright again and i promiss another chapter of Welcome to Akatsuki by october 27 (my b-day). and in the mean time i've started wrighting two other stories that i will post soon. Thanks for putting up with my lazieness.


End file.
